Spiderman: Shocked
by Tower of Babel
Summary: corrected some errors. Spiderman foils a jewelry heist, but gets ambushed by his archnemesis Shocker with some new tricks in his arsenal. One shot. I thought people might like to read it again with Spiderman 3 on DVD. [COMPLETE]


_**Spider-Man in: Shocked**_

Heavy rain drenched the city as Spider-Man made his rounds on a cold, dreary night in Manhattan. But the harsh weather didn't stop him, he was there to protect its citizens from the criminal elements of the city.

Spider-Man considered it his duty. He was the city's unofficial protector, but he felt more like an outcast than a superhero. He never got the respect he deserved. Especially from J. Johan Jameson, the editor of the Daily Bulge.

He had lots of enemies, but Jameson was his most fierce. In an age where words were the new median of war, Spider-Man was slandered at every turn by the ignorant, cigarette smoking idiot.

But throughout it all, Spider-Man kept his cool. He fell into a role, and he was fulfilling a promise he gave to his late Uncle Ben, a promise to use his powers responsibility for the betterment of mankind.

For countless years, the man behind the Spider-Man mask, Peter Parker, had taken the advice of his Uncle Ben to heart. He believed in it so much that he risked his own life on a daily basis against those who thrived on chaos and destruction and illegal get-rich-quick schemes. And there was never a shortage of criminals.

Every time he tangled with a criminal the risk was always great, but that was part of the job description.

He sat perched high above the city streets and looked out over the skyline on the head of the ugliest stone Gargoyle he could find, to which he comically referred to as Bruce. He couldn't seen much because of the heavy rain masking his vision, but, if there was anything amiss his spider-sense would warn him. An earlier warning system, it alerted him of anything that could be construed as troublesome, like a sixth sense. So far he hadn't sensed anything out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, that made for a very boring night.

He started to recite a childhood parable: "Rain, rain, go away, come back some other day…" But stopped there.

Rain streamed down his mask like water down a car windshield in a storm.

He removed his mask and wiped accumulated moisture from the inside of his eye pieces, then he put it back on.

He looked at his watch. "Two am? Are you kidding me? It doesn't feel that late. MJ must be worried sick about me. Well, better head in. The good thing about this kind of weather is that not even criminals would be stupid enough to engage in such difficult conditions," he said.

But suddenly his spider-sense cried out and he heard an alarm blare below. "You've gotta be kiddin' me?!" he said.

He webbed down to street level to investigate and saw that a van was parked outside a jewelry store, and the display window was smashed. He peaked through the window and saw four individuals inside the store. "Oh man! I've heard of being ambitious, but this is ridiculous," he said.

Each of the individuals wore black ski masks and were carrying TECH-9 rifles.

That was a bold weapon, he thought. For a small operation like this simple handguns would have been better. A TECH-9 was clumsy for this kind of job. Regardless, it was time to intervene.

He entered through the window, and then said, "Is this a private party, gentlemen, or can anyone join?"

Each of them turned in unison and saw the superhero.

"He's here!" one of them blared out.

"The boss said he'd come. Get'em!" another shouted.

They aimed and fired. Spider-Man leapt out of the way of the weapons fire, but then returned fire with web balls, disarming them. Then he systematically lay each of them out with precision. After he was done, he wrapped them up with web and hung them from the ceiling. Sirens blared in the distance and he quickly vacated the scene, to allow the authorities to finish the job and cart them off to jail.

When the police arrived -- three cruisers screeched to a halt outside the store and with guns drawn. Six officers entered the store. Minutes later they came out with the crooks in handcuffs.

Spider-Man chuckled short. "Don't open 'til Christmas," he said softly.

But something bothered him about the robbery, it was too easy to apprehend the inept foursome. With TECH-9 rifles, they should have put up more of a fight.

One of them had said, "The boss said he'd come." So, they were expecting him? Maybe one of the captured was the boss? He then thought. He had lots of enemies and most criminals knew he prowled around Manhattan protecting the city. Perhaps that's what his henchman meant?

He sat crouched on the top of the jewelry store building overlooking the crime scene. He could see much better now that the rain had lightened-up. Checking his watch again, he knew he'd better make his way home. He lifted an arm to shoot out a web when his spider-sense went ballistic and he turned around instinctively. He saw the glint of reflective metal near a billboard at the back of building and leapt high as a blast of sonic energy erupted through the air towards him, destroying the part of the building where he once crouched.

He landed safely elsewhere as his eyes gazed upon the man who had attack him.

"Shocking, aint it, Wall-Crawler?" the man said glibly, and chuckled. "I'd consider than a shocking experience, wouldn't you? No pun intended." The man's identity was illuminated by faint moonlight that had broken through the clouds. Wearing a bright, but audacious yellow and black costume, the man prepared his weapons for another blast. His weapons were wrist-mounted units that produced air blasts creating highly destructive vibrations through the air. But an insulated costume protected him from experiencing his own devices. "I knew this robbery would coax you out in the open," the criminal known as Shocker said.

"You staged a robbery to ambush me? That's low, and stupid," Spider-Man said. "All you had to do was call. My number's in the phone book, under pest control." He said sarcastically.

"Ironically I'm in the same business and I specialize in arachnid removal!"

Shocker launched another attack and sent a wave sonic energy at Spider-Man with his shock units. Spider-Man leapt into the air and avoided the attack with ease. Then came to stick to the side of the billboard. But he soon had to vacate it as another blast completely obliterated it.

He landed on all fours on the roof, and then said, "You know, it's not nice to damage private property – and that's going to come out of your jailhouse paycheque! You know how many license plates you'll going to have to stamp to reimburse the price of a billboard, especially in prison? They don't pay much."

"Private property is just another way of saying it's not my yet," Shocker said arrogantly. "But after I'm through with you, Wall-Crawler, I'm gonna own this town!" He launched another attack, sending another barrage of sonic blasts at his target. "I intend to retire a rich man, and you've interfered with my plans for the last time. I need you dead first!"

"Get in line," Spider-Man said flatly, as he jumped out of the way of each blast. "But I have to tell you… You're an idiot! Electricity and water don't mix. It's like putting a lit match next to a tank of exposed gasoline. Your shock units and vest are getting wet."

"I've taken care of that," Shocker said. "I've coated them and my electro-suit with a water-tight sealant that prevents exposure to the elements. I'm not an idiot."

"Well, coulda fooled me," Spider-Man said. "But any first grade chemistry student would tall ya, nothing's completely water-tight. You'd better get out of the rain before it's too late."

"You'd say anything to disarm me, but I aint leaving. Not until you're dead!"

Shocker intensified his attack and soon Spider-Man discovered he was running out of places to go. The blasts were leaving holes in the roof and that worried him.

All this destruction could weaken the structure.

Suddenly his fears were met as the roof collapsed beneath his weight and he dropped down into the building, landing with a hard crash into a display case inside the jewelry store.

Shocker dropped down into the store and Spider-Man opened his eyes to find the villain standing before him. He felt something was broken, maybe a rib or two, and shards of glass penetrating his body.

"C'mon Spider-Man. Get up! A little fall like that shouldn't put you outta commission." The villain said.

Shocker grabbed Spider-Man by the shoulders and yanked him out of the display case, throwing him to the floor. Then he gave the superhero a swift kick to the right side of the rib cage. Spider-Man jerked and let out a heavy groan. If his ribs weren't broken from the fall, they were now. Shocker then walked to the other side of him and kicked his left rib cage. Spider-Man once again jerked and let out a heavy groan.

"Get up, wall-crawler! I won't have a cheap victory like this!"

Spider-Man wasn't going to allow him a cheap victory either. He fought the sharp intense pain and grabbed Shocker's left ankle.

"That's more like it," Shocker said, and pulled at Spider-Man grip. But Spider-Man wasn't letting go. Spider-Man then intensified his grip and began to squeeze harder. Shocker let out a sharp cry from the pain. "Leggo!" he demanded intently. "Or I'll blast ya into oblivion!"

"Try it, and you'll die too. At this range, a blast would kill both of us."

Spider-Man grabbed Shocker's other ankle and flipped him on his back; then he jumped to a safe distance.

"Damn you, wall-crawler!" Shocker said.

"Shocked, were you, Shocker?" Spider-Man said. He felt his ribs, nothing felt broken. He was lucky.

Shocker sat up and fired a blast of sonic energy at Spider-Man. But Spider-Man sensed it coming and leapt out of the way as it destroyed a glass display case behind him. Shocker continued his attack and fired at the superhero continuously, littering the store with its contents. He fired at Spider-Man as he clung to the ceiling, but Spider-Man leapt out of the way before the blast hit. The ceiling crumbled and Shocker cried out in horror as the ceiling collapsed on top of him, covering him in tons of debris of concrete and mortar.

Spider-Man leapt to the debris. "You villains never learn," he said. He started to dig him out when suddenly his spider sense screamed at him and a tremendous sonic blast ripped through the concrete and mortar, sending it in every direction. Spider-Man tried to flee but got caught in the blast and a block of concrete beamed him in the back of the head. He hit the floor face first.

Shocker dug himself out of the remaining debris and then stood on his feet. He then felt his back, there was a twinge. "Blast you, Spider-Man!" he said. "I just spent a fifty bucks on a chiropractor yesterday."

Spider-Man rose to his knees and turned around, felt the back of his head. He'd have a bruise there tomorrow. "And I thought I was the one that made the jokes," Spider-Man said. "Have an Aspirin?"

"Round two, Spider-Man," Shocker said. He cocked his shock units and ripped a blast through the jewelry store. Spider-Man was still shaken, but he managed to jump out of the way as the blast hit a display case spilling its content on the floor. And a gold necklace skidded its way to Shocker's feet. "Ah," he expressed pleased, picking up the necklace and examining it. "While I'm here I might as well take sumthin' for my trouble."

"What did I say about private property," Spider-Man said, and shot out a web, yanking the necklace out of Shocker's hand. "Oops, butterfingers." Shocker snorted angry. "It's over Shocker, the police have the place surrounded, you have nowhere to go. And I won't let you escape."

"Then I suppose there's only once course of action I can take," he said, and let loose a powerful blast from his shock units in lightning succession.

The blast hit Spider-Man square in the chest and launched him through the front display window of the store and out into the street.

Shocker walked over debris and outside, he readied his shock units on the way.

Armed police targeted Shocker, but he made the first move and fired on them, destroying a police cruiser in the wake. The cruiser exploded and launched into the air, then it dropped down upside down, exploding further.

The rain fell heavy again, but Shocker wasn't worried. He knew the rain couldn't penetrate his suit or his shock units.

Shocker approached Spider-Man as he lay motionless in the street. The police targeted him, but didn't shot. They most likely didn't want Shocker to retaliate again.

He looked down at the fallen superhero and squeezed his fists, pointing his shock units at Spider-Man. "I'm gonna be the envy of every criminal in Manhattan," he said, "and the most powerful man alive after I kill you!"

"Then I think you're scheduled for an early retirement," Spider-Man said, suddenly springing to life, and delivered a double kick to Shocker's chest, sending him flying into a lamppost. Shocker hit hard, and bent the lamppost, sending it toppling to the ground. The light smashed and sparks shot from its open canvas, charging the surrounding water with an electrical current. Unfortunately, Spider-Man was in its path and was electrocuted, the water on his costume used as a conductor for the electricity.

He collapsed to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Shocker had been safe from the electricity due to his suit, and he escaped the shocking experience with little more than some back pain from hitting the lamppost.

He got to his feet, once again feeling his back, then looked at the fallen hero, and said, "Oh how the mighty have fallen." Then he turned his attention to the police, readied his shock units. "Release them," referring to his comrades who had attempted to rob the jewelry store, "…or feel my wraith."

"Let them go," the officer in charge ordered, knowing he had no choice.

Shocker's men were released and one of them punched out of an officer and grabbed his gun as they fled to Shocker's side.

"Good work, boss," the man with the gun said. "'Bout time that spider was squashed, time to celebrate." And he pointed the gun at Spider-Man, cocking the trigger.

Shocker yanked the gun out of the man's hand. "No, Spider-Man is mine," he said firmly. "I've dreamt of his moment for so many years and now the time has come. He's as helpless as a cow on its way to the slaughterhouse. After I kill him, I think I'll celebrate by going for a burger."

"I suggest you make other arrangements," Spider-Man said, and jumped to his feet, as if what happened never transpired at all.

The man known for his non de plume was shocked. "But, you were electrocuted!" he said, dumbfounded and confused.

"You're not the only one who came prepared tonight," Spider-Man said. "My costume is made of a polymer composite insulated with .05 filament of rubber material that dampened the electrical charge. In dealing with criminals like you, it helps to be prepared for the unexpected. Now, where were we…? Oh yes, time for a little cowboy round-up."

Spider-man shot out a line of web and spattered Shocker in the face. Then he recaptured his cohorts with web and wrapped them together in a nice little package for the police.

Shocker ripped the web off his face and watched as a red gloved fist came at him. Spider-Man punched the criminal square in the face and Shocker skid across the street, his costume ripping on a pothole along the way. He heard the rip and immediately panicked as he saw the tear in his vest. His costume was no longer resistant against the elements and water was shorting out the electrical components that generated current for his shock units.

"Oh my God! Water's getting into my costume!" he cried in a panic. "It's gonna explode!" He tried to rip off the vest, but the zipper was jammed and wouldn't budge. "Spider-Man, help!" he pleaded.

Spider-Man signed. "The price of being a hero -- saving the criminal," he said, and ran over to him. With his super strength he ripped the vest off Shocker and threw into the air seconds before it exploded. Spider-Man then relieved Shocker of his blast units, grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him over to one of the police cruisers, shoving him inside and shutting the door. "They're all yours officer," he said to an officer near-by.

"Thanks, Spider-Man!" the officer said.

"No problem, all in a nights work," he said, handing the officer Shocker's shock units. "Safeguard these."

"Will do, Spider-Man," and the officer locked them in the trunk of the cruiser.

"Keep up the good work, you're Manhattan's finest," Spider-Man said, and then with a swivel of his heels, aimed high and shot out a line of web to web-sling away.

----

Fifteen minutes later, he was home.

When he reached his apartment in Queens, he quietly opened the bedroom window and crept inside like a thief -- he had plenty of skill at that -- and closed the window stealthily, stripped down to his boxers, threw his costume into the hamper, tipped toed across the room so not to wake Mary Jane, and slipped into bed beside her. But almost immediately his presence was felt as Mary Jane instinctively leaned over and used his naked chest as a pillow.

"So how was work tonight?" she mumbled sleepy.

"Can't complain. Stopped a robbery, no biggie," he replied. But his ribs told a different story, they were sore.

"That's good," she said, then went back to sleep.

Peter Parker smirked.

Exhausted, he closed his eyes and within moments was asleep.

END


End file.
